tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Fancy Party at the Silent Castle
Log Title: Fancy Party at the Silent Castle Characters: Artemis, Baroness, Crash Dive, Crimson Guard 1930, Destro, Over Kill, Scalpel, Satan, Zartan Location: Silent Castle, Trans-Carpathia Date: 22 April 2016 TP: Non-TP Summary: Destro and Baroness throw a party at the Silent Castle, which of course brings the assassins out of the woodwork... ''As logged by '' Scalpel OOC Scene Announcement The Baroness and Destro are hosting a fancy party at the Silent Castle, and all Cobra are invited! It should be a night of frivolity, intrigue, and maybe murder. It'll start as a social scene at first for Cobra characters (and G.I. Joe spies if they can get an invitation). Festivities start tonight around 8 PM EST, and goes until everyone is drunk, passed out, or killed by assassins. Fun fun! If you don't have a Cobra character and want one, contact Typhoon. See you tonight! Silent Castle It's the inside of the Silent Castle. Plenty of internal security provided by elite Iron Grenadier units. The main ballroom of the Silent Castle is anything but quiet tonight. A small (literal) army of servants attends the guests while a talented string quartet fills the large room with tasteful chamber music. Destro is in full formal regalia - Prince Charlie jacket, Destro tartan kilt, furred grey sporran, and a ceremonial sword at his side. He moves about the room, greeting guests in his deep voice and mingling with allies and enemies alike. Feeling literally like a fish out of water, Kevin Vaughn, otherwise known as Crash Dive, mingles as best he can in formal attire that looks ready to burst at the seams on his huge frame. Zartan wasn't invited, but he accosts a guest, knocks him out, steals his clothes and his identity like Locke from Final Fantasy VI, and enters the building, whistling innocently. He despises Destro with a passion, but hey, free food. Maybe even free money. Diana Bourne is still unsure why she is even here in this castle. Surely the invitation must have been a mistake. She has never liked Destro... And he invites her to some formal shindig. Her, who does not play well with others. Oh well, at least there had better be some good booze at the party. She stands near the entrance, looking like she is ready to bolt out the door at any moment. Andrew Walker already has a glass of wine in his hand as he walks casually about the ballroom, sizing up the people he knows and those he doesn't know. The intention for this get together of sorts had been to lay back and socialize. For Baroness it is never that simple, even less since she knows well a room full of snakes is nothing to relax in. Dressed to the nines in a classic black form fitting gown she is making the rounds greeting people with as much of a smile as she could muster, glass of champagne in her hand. Just because she had to keep her eye on people didn't mean she was going to skip the good stuff. Destro crosses the room as he spies someone he thinks he knows, not realizing it's Zartan. "Zack!" he greets the man. "I'm so glad you could make it. Have you met Dr. Walker? He has one of the highest success rates of any trauma surgeon I've encountered." Destro drags Zartan over to meet Walker. "Dr. Walker, this is Zack Smith, a prominent Network Architect in Edinburgh." Zartan thanks his lucky stars he googled his victim on his smartphone before entering the premises. "Oh yes, of course," he says, "I wouldn't miss this for the world. Greetings, Doctor." Zartan is mimicking Zack Smith's voice flawlessly. Over Kill shows up with a contigent of BATs shined to the hilt. He looks at them. "I assume we're going to be guards. Do not draw attention to us." Diana notices Baroness out of the corner of her eye, and nods slightly to her. She has of course, worked for the Baroness in Intelligence for many years. She does not move over to the woman, as she doesn't seem to feel the need to socialize above her level, so for now, she will slip towards the bar, and hope for something strong to drink... Crash Dive meanwhile finds himself also at the bar, grabbing up a pint which for him will likely last the night. Walker inclines his head to Zack when Destro introduces them. "Evening," he offers to the network architect. He smiles at Destro. "Thanks for the invitation." He makes a show of gazing around the ballroom. "Very fine gathering you have here." The bar is stocked with just about anything anyone could want, including some rare vintages brought out just for this event. The servers are polite and skilled, bringing drinks and hors d'oeuvres when needed and then disappearing out of sight when they're not. Keen eyes will spot that most are armed in some way or another - the professional staff can also double as security if needed, to supplement the uniformed Iron Grenadiers guarding the entrances and exits at rapt attention. The Baroness does notice the nod from Diana, and returns the nod. Pleasantries after all. She circulates her self around before finding a spot to seat her self. If anyone else wanted a how you doing they would come to her. Destro is talking with Zartan, who is disguised as Zack Smith, Network Architect, and Andrew Walker, trauma doctor. Destro's expression is invisible behind his iron mask, but his voice is warm and appreciative. To Dr. Walker Destro says, "Yes. I certainly have an interesting array of colleagues and friends. I'm especially glad you could make it, doctor. I've long been interested in your work." Crimson Guard 1930 had paused just outside the door, adjusting her dress a little. It was rare for the Guard to make an unhelmeted appearance. And yet; here she was, still Masked in a way, as they had to be. She inhales, and then steps out as smoothly as she can into view, feeling uncomfortably over-exposed, and already feeling some eyes upon her. Her own eyes dart everywhere with ingrained training and she simply starts across the hall at a slow, easy pace, taking note of the who is who about, seeking out... someone. Crimson Guard 1930 As always, dressed in the crimson red of the Guard, 1930 wears a silken floor length dress and matching flat shoes. Her hair is done up into a double bun and set into place with a sprig of small red flowers. Though form fitting on her rather muscular frame, it does not betray an inch of exposed flesh below the neckline - red satin gloves were in place on her hands, for Crimson Guards are always hidden to maintain identities. A matching velvet mask, made in the style of old Masquerade Balls, covers her face, her lips the same brilliant color of her dress. She wore no earrings. Zartan discreetly takes full advantage of the hors d'oeurves. Good thing the other Dreadnoks aren't in here. Well, Zarana would know how to carry herself with deportment, but the others? They'd make a mess of the place. "Tell me more," Zartan-Zack says, hoping to get the doctor talking so he doesn't have to listen so much to Destro's tiresome cheerful droning. Diana reaches the bar, and in honor of the latest movie, orders a Death Star. Combining 4 ounces of different hard liquors, with 2 ounces, each, of sweet and sour mix, and coke, it lives up to it's name, as too many will make the short sniper cyborg dangerous to be around. She doesn't even thank the help, as she is sure Destro is paying them well enough that her being polite is not needed. She takes her drink, and while taking a drink, walks around the room, on a path towards the door. Mostly because, she is of the opinion that she has made an appearance, and that should be all that is required of her. Over Kill continues watching like the antisocial robot he is. He heads to the back of the room watching the windows and doors quietly. Walker takes a sip from his wineglass and stands a little straighter at Destro's praise, turning to nod curtly to 'Zack'. "I have saved patients who've suffered the gravest of injuries," he asserts, though he doesn't add the detail of whether or not he was the one who inflicted the injuries in the first place. "The human body is such a fascinating machine. Particularly in its powers of recovery." 1930 slows as she begins to cross paths with Diana, and she straightens a little, before offering a more feminine curtsy than her militant salute. "Good evening, ma'am." she states, voice still formal. Diana nods slightly to the Seigee, not knowing which one this one might be. Of course, when it comes to Vipers, and other Cobra Troops, she normally assigns them names like Red 5, or Gold Leader, or things like that. Remembering Viper 9162 or Crimson Guard 1762 is too difficult for the faceless troops. Maybe she will have to see about getting names sewn on their chests, never to be removed? "Are you leaving already?" 1930 asks to Diana next, sidestepping. As polite as she was, she also did not wish to delay Diana. After all, there could be something important! Diana shrugs ever so slightly, "I've never been one for parties. Besides, if it is important, I am sure someone will tell me about it later." She motions with her drink towards Destro, and the small group he is with, "I don't know most of the people at this shindig, and when I get bored, people normally prefer I leave to spiking the punch bowl with hallucinogenic drugs." For now she stays right where she is sitting. Occasionally she will demand a fresh glass of booze but for the most part she is simply watching the going ons. Destro seems to have the meet and greet stick under wraps. Destro leaves Andrew to talk to 'Zack', and crosses the room to approach Over Kill. Destro isn't drinking for obvious reasons - it's just not super-villainous enough to try to drink alcohol through a straw while wearing his mask. Walking up to the cyborg, he says quietly with a nod of his head, "I appreciate you bringing your BATs here to serve as additional security. I feel safer knowing you're in residence." Over Kill nods "Thank you, Laird Destro." he says, adjusting a metal bowtie he attached to his neck. "So far everything seems secure. But you never know." "Fair enough I suppose. Do have a good evening though." remarks 1930 to Artemis, with another, shorter curtsey. She then moves to approach the Doctor and Zartan instead, finding socializing to be more preferential. Upon crossing the path across the Baroness' viewpoint she turns to curtsey again before continuing, slowing a few paces away so as to not simply shoulder into the conversation between Andrew and Zack. Diana nods again to 1930, and continues slowly towards the exit. She drains her large glass in one drink, and takes a long look around the party, memorizing faces, should Cobra Commander wish to know who was here, in case this party was not sanctioned by the Commander. Oh, maybe she should stick around, just a bit longer, to see if there was a reason for this party, something she really should inform the Commander about.... Zartan-Zack grins at the good doctor. "Indeed it is," he says, without a shred of irony in his voice. Good thing it's not bright and sunny in the castle. Then he'd have problems with his own 'fascinating machine'. Destro glances around the room at those who might benefit from seeing him dead. "Indeed," he replies to Over Kill with an agreeable nod. He resists a look back at the Baroness, trusting her to be able to hold her own in any crowd - including crowds that might include potential assassins. Spotting Artemis making slowly for the door, he moves smoothly to intercept. "Artemis. Might I have a word with you?" he asks. Diana looks at Destro, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "Of course, Laird." She looks up at his mask calmly, but inside, she is wondering why he would want to speak to her. Walker glances aside to the Siegie hovering nearby and smiles at her. "Remarkably resilient," he goes on, his gaze growing distant, his smile more sinister. He sips absently at his wine. Immediately, 1930s' eyes were upon Walker. Her muscles tense visibly under the dress - fortunately, it had been made so it would not rip so easily. She meets his gaze, and then smiles, nodding to the unfamiliar person "Thank you sir. Our training regimen is one of the best in Cobra for good reason." a twitch, and she continues, looking first to Zack, and then back "Crimson Guard 1930, at your service... gentlemen." Baroness can handle her self rather well, but she'd be a dirty liar if she wasn't secretly hoping something would happen some where. The lavish life was something she adores, but having a reason to draw someones blood was also just fine. There is a slight nod to 1930 as she passes, she'd have to ask which one that was later. "I know you've done work for both Cobra and the Red Shadows," Destro says quietly to Artemis. "You and I have never had a warm relationship," he understates, "but I was wondering if you did contract work between missions, for individual targets. Nothing that would interfere with your current work and alliances, of course," he adds. "I'm thinking more third-world leaders of countries not associated with Cobra, and up-and-coming influential figures who threaten areas with peace." Diana looks thoughtfully at Destro's expressionless mask, her eyes narrowing slightly further. She cocks her head to the side, thinks for a few moments, than shrugs, "That would depend. My previous Joker of Spades persona was an Assassian for hire, but I normally only work on the Commander's orders." She glances quickly at Baroness, wondering if her appearance her has made this an official Cobra function, with the Commander's full knowledge and approval, than looks back to Destro, "I could probably bring that personna back, and take contracts, from time to time, for the right price." She does have a daughter to support. As far as Baroness was concerned at the moment the Commander could kick rocks. He owes her big time anyway, sending Zartan to rescue her? It almost felt like he almost didn't want her to really be rescued. Thankfully Zartan did not screw up, but still *Zartan* The Siegie's twitch draws Walker's attention back to her. "Nineteen thirty?" He studies her mask. "Yes, I've heard some stories of Crimson Guardsman training. Very rugged." He switches his glass to his left hand and extends his right to her. "Andrew Walker," he introduces. 1930's hand reaches out, gloved, so only a bit of flesh at the wrist was visible. She takes his hand, but it is turned slightly so that hers was on top. A warm, honest smile "A pleasure, Mister Walker. That is indeed my designation as official on Cobra Records." she confirms, studying him curiously "From your earlier conversation, which I could not but overhear a little as I approached, you are a Doctor of somesort." Destro nods to Artemis. "Excellent. Do you mind if I keep your contact information in mind, then, in case something comes up? I could use someone of your skill." His tone lightens. "By the way, you should stick around a bit. You may find the evening's entertainment to be something in your wheelhouse." He chuckles darkly, glancing towards the large curtained windows to check to see if all is yet in readiness. "I sure am," Walker confirms, smiling toothily at the Siegie. He bends to touch his lips to the back of her gloved hand, keeping his gaze on her as he does so. "I'm a trauma specialist. Charmed, by the way." Diana nods, ever-so-slightly at Destro's question, than arches an eyebrow at his mention of entertainment, "I suppose I could give this a little longer before I head back, but my daughter is waiting for me in a nearby hotel." "Trauma specialist. How interesting." she smiles "And intrigued, more than charmed I am. I used to work at the stage past your own - Autopsies and cause-of-death studies officially, with degrees in biochemistry and Endocrinology, which I now continue for Cobra, as well as standard assistance in the medical department." Walker's smile broadens as the Siegie explains her work. "Oh, it's so much more interesting -before- they die, don't you think? I mean, autopsies are all well and good -- important! But to watch the functions of the body slowly shut down one by one in the final moments..." His eyes close briefly and he gives a quiet sigh. "There's nothing like it." He opens his eyes again. "Any interesting developments in your biochem work?" "It is indeed fascinating, although I preffered the puzzles of finding out how, when, and why they perished, and what closes in what order. We're starting up a new research program on the Island that would hopefully boost our soldiers' physical abilities and courage in battle, however it is still in the juvenile stages... no pun intended." she remarks, she had still held that gaze, but her smile had frosted over a little bit. Her hands folded in front of her politely, shoulders straight "It is actually a project I have been working on since before I joined Cobra, so I am quite excited to be continuing it. Are you going to be joining our ranks, Doctor Walker?" "Well, then," Destro says quietly. "I will dawdle no longer." He motions to one of his Iron Grenadiers. The Grenadier nods, leaving the room a moment before returning pushing a large wheeled rack of firearms. Each is a high-quality, double-barreled over and under shotgun with a 30-inch barrels and very open choke. Immaculately-dressed servants slowly pull open the heavy drapes, revealing that one wall is actually a large windowless opening looking down over a low platform. On the platform is a Ballista, which resembles a giant crossbow. Nearby on the platform stand a small group of naked middle-aged men and women, shivering in the mountain cold, guarded by armed Iron Grenadiers. Beyond the platform is a near-bottomless drop down the mountain into the valley below. "That sounds fantastic." Walker chuckles at the Siegie's joke. "And actually I already work for Cobra. I've just been away from the Island for a while. I guess I'll be seeing you around a lot, then." He smiles warmly at her. His attention is grabbed by the opening of the drapes, and that sinister smile begins to return. "Now what is this?" he asks curiously of no one in particular. Diana's eyes are drawn to the 'entertainment'. Destro couldn't have at least picked attractive people to have naked at his shindig? Sure, always one to find something to complain about. Over Kill looks over the display, shaking his head. The BAT lord mutters to himself. "Its too bad they had to ruin the beauty of that weapon with naked humans. Disgusting." Baroness moves as the drapes are pulled back peering down to the entertainment. There is a minor adjustment of her glasses as she sees they are in fact naked down there. From the looks of things it was about to get ugly, she passes a smile to Destro. Here she thought he'd forgotten her birthday. Zartan is unimpressed by the show of about-to-be-hypothermia-victims. Not even as close to entertaining as a hot woman in a skintight dress sitting on the hood of an expensive sports car, that's for sure. Is Destro trying to sell the Ballista in a similar manner? If so, Zartan is slightly disgusted. This is a fancy dress party, to which Destro has invited a number of Cobra as well as select businessmen of a certain proclivity. One wall of the ballroom is open to the elements, and looks over a platform below. On the ledge is a small group of nude middle-aged men and women, guarded by Iron Grenadier and standing next to what looks like a giant crossbow. Behind the edge of the platform is an impossible drop between the dizzying Transcarpathian mountains. Destro walks over to a rack of firearms and carefully selects a shotgun with an ornate barrel and an improved cylinder choke. He raises his voice slightly to be heard over the crowd, and the quartet quiets down as Destro's mask amplifies what he's saying. "Everyone! Please, join me in selecting a shotgun. I want to introduce you to select members of my accounting department. Destro looks at the small group of shivering people below. "They made the unfortunate decision to try to embezzle from me. Please, join me in a bit of skeet shooting as I demonstrate to them what happens when you dare to cross Laird James McCullen Destro the Twenty-Fourth." As the first former accountant is prodded, crying, into the ballista, it's almost as if maybe this lesson is aimed to more than just the soon-to-be-ex-employees of the Military Armaments Research System. About-to-be-fired embezzlers? Oh, this just got a lot more interesting. Zartan-Zack smirks at Destro's definition of "firing" people. So very literal. Over Kill smiles under his mask. "Laird Destro, you are a gentleman as well as an entertainer." He says. "I cant wait to see how they impact!" Walker chortles, striding over to the shotgun rack and taking a weapon from it. He directs a grin at Destro. "Best entertainment at any party I've been to in a long time." Diana simply leans back against the wall closest to her. She is not being paid by Destro to kill these people, and Cobra Commander has not told her that they need to die. So for now, she will just watch, to see if any of them die in interesting ways, although, shotguns really won't leave much of them to fall to their deaths. Lurking amongst the crowd is Satan and several Akakage ninja, dressed like totally normal people totally invited to this party totally. They are the least interesting people here and do not stand out at all. Perhaps their practiced not standing out stands out, but don't overthink it. Satan You see... well, probably nothing. Because Satan is practically invisible most of the time. He's just another face in the crowd. He's that generic guy you look at and don't think twice about. He's not attractive. He's not ugly. He's just average. His clothes don't stand out. He's just there and then he's gone and you don't spare a second thought. Destro turns to look at Over Kill. "Perhaps tomorrow we can take a tour of the bottom of the mountain and see where they've landed and who's been eaten by wolves." Destro sounds like he would find such a plan to be a bit of a lark. He turns his illuminated gaze to Walker California Creeper and replies, "I am so glad you're having a good time." Finally, he looks to The Baroness. "Lovely - would you like to take the first shot?" Baroness doesn't need to be asked twice to open fire on a bunch of naked people sitting like fish in a barrel. She steps over." Honored, but are you certain, you wouldn't like the honor?" though it's soon clear she is just asking to be polite, not because she actually wants to give up this chance as she selects a gun from the rack inspecting the aim. Over Kill smiles. "I'd like that. We can use the rest for target practive." hes getting along with people at a party. Must be the violence. After he's given the weapon a once-over, Walker lowers his shotgun in deference to the Baroness, and waits for her to take the first shot proffered by Destro. Artemis mutters, "Just get it over with..." "By all means, sweetheart - I insist." He watches as the first 'volunteer' is fully loaded into the ballista, and waits for the Baroness to prepare herself before he gives the signal to launch that person in the air over the bottomless drop into the valley below, giving the Baroness a chance to shoot them in mid-air with her shotgun before they disappear, screaming, from view. Of course, no one will stop her if she chooses to just shoot the ones in queue, either. Satan fades into the shadows without a sound. Baroness grins like the cat that caught the canaries. Taking aim as the first goes into the air and firing off the shot gun. The bottom of that valley was going to be a bloody mess when this was done but she was enjoying this. There is a thought to those waiting to be launched, but she holds back. After all there are others here Destro wished to partake. Satan makes a tiny, almost unnoticable gesture with his hand and the Akakage ninja secreted in the crowd slowly disappear one by one. And while everyone is focused on the Baronesses ass... assination attempts, the ranks of the terrified naked people swell. The naked ninjas do their best to squirm and act terrified, but if one looked close enough, one might notice the naked ninjas are covered in scares and are really ripped. Satan fades from the crowd, too, somehow finding himself attached to a dark corner near the ceiling. "Well done, beloved," Destro praises the object of his affections. "Who's next?" he asks, turning his attention to the patient Dr. Walker. If Destro notices a sudden swell in the ranks of the soon-to-die, he doesn't let on. Instead he holds his own shotgun, open, in his gloved hands, while he lets interested guests have a shot first. What a host! He glances down at the Iron Grenadier operating the ballista, preparing to give the signal as soon as Walker is ready. One of the naked ninjas whispers to one of the terrified soon-to-die in a slight Japanese accent, "I know we're going to die, but this is kind of hot, right?" One of the other ninja elbows him. Walker readies his weapon and grins as the next target is launched into the air. He tracks the poor unfortunate soul and pulls the trigger, creating a headless bloody mess that continues its graceful arc and plummets into the depths of the valley. Diana says simply, "How boring." She extends her left arm straight out, and a hole opens. From the hole in her palm extends a large barrel, and she fires a shot at the naked guards, destroying the head of the ninja that spoke, "No talking in death row!" she calls out to them sweetly. Sometimes, she has to entertain herself. Naked ninja blood splatters all over the other ninja, but their horrified reactions seem arch and kind of false. From his place of concealment near the ceiling, Satan is quietly pulling tiny metal tubes out of various secret pockets in his totally normal-looking outfit. He is assembling something. Destro claps quietly but sincerely at the skill of Walker's shot, and then turns as Artemis takes out one of the poor saps in line. "Would you like a turn?" he offers to Artemis, as the Baroness turns in for the night. His attention is on the wrong sniper as he fails to notice his intended assassin above him. "I'm sure you'd have no problem hitting one of my targets in motion." He offers his own, ornate shotgun should she care to use it. Diana chuckles, "Hitting a target with a shotgun is not that impressive, in the long run, Laird." She shakes her left arm a little, and the barrell of her concealed Sniper Rifle retracts, "No, if it was a moving target, with a cap and ball pistol, that might intrigue me. For now, I will just watch, and keep them from running." Satan finishes assembling his sniper rifle and while Destro is offering his gun to Diana he takes this opportunity to fire a short directly at Destro's shiny dome. It's an easy target. Sei Tin flips off his sneaky outer disguise to reveal SATAN, the bright red ninja! >> Satan strikes Destro with Sniper Rifle . << Satan bellows, "NINJA, STRIKE!" The surviving naked ninja throw shuriken at Over Kill and his troops, with somewhat less of the precision of their boss. Where did they secret away their shuriken? WHO KNOWS! As the ninja do their best to ruin the party, Satan hollers, "COBRA COMMANDER SENDS HIS REGARDS, GAIJIN!" Diana dives forward as a shot rings out, a real shot, not a shotgun blast. Here she is, in formal wear, and without her major weapons... but she begins an Infrared scan of all the possible Sniper Locations that the shot could have come from, using her cybernetic eye. Just as she spots Satan, he screams out his warning. Wait, the Commander sanctioned this attack? This causes her to pause... for a secxond or two. Over Kill sees the shruiken coming and tries to duck as b est he can "BATS! Take out those naked Ninjas!" he doesnt try too hard to protect. Cobra Commander sanctioned this after all. >> Naked Akakage Ninja misses Destro with Punch. << Destro nods respectfully to Artemis. "Very well. I appreciate your assistance in captive control." He is turning to the crowd, looking for the next prospective shooter, when CRANG! A high-powered bullet ricochets off his shiny silver helmet, very nearly hitting Artemis. Destro staggers, clearly hurt even if the bullet didn't penetrate his metal mask. Destro's first reaction is to look towards the door through which the Baroness exited, making sure she is out of the line of fire. His second is to order his Iron Grenadiers to assist the BATs in dealing with the naked ninja, while Destro himself turns to face Satan. Finally, Destro draws his sword and bellows, "You would attack me in my own home? Face me, Satan, and die!" Artemis rolls to her feet, and lets her right arm extend towards Destro. "DESTRO!" She yells, as the gun port in her right, cybernetic hand opens. The barrell of a .45 pistol extends, and she opens fire, "IF the Commander says you die, you die!" >> Artemis strikes Destro with Hand-Pistol . << Satan drops his sniper rifle from his perch. It lands with a crash. ("Why didn't Cobra Commander tell me his shiny head was bullet-proof?") He leaps from the ceiling, landing with all the grace of a super graceful gracecat near Destro. He draws his katana in one hand and wakizashi in the other. "One's home is a fitting place of death!" GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill backs off. He doesnt fight to protect NOR to destroy destro. "BATs, secure the exits. THe commander's will is done." Artemis says, "Why didn't someone tell me that the Commander wanted Destro dead?? I would have skipped the party, and set up the fireworks early." Over Kill says, "Does the commander want him dead? It would be a shame to lose such a potent ally." Destro's attention is on Satan, and he looks up at Artemis's shout just in time to be shot by her as well. Guess he won't be using her services after all. As Satan lands, Destro moves quickly to put Satan in between Artemis and himself to at least focus on one enemy at a time. "Very well. I hope you don't mind dying in my home, assassin." He leaps in with his own sword, feinting once before plunging powerfully at Satan's midsection. >> Destro misses Satan with Sword. << Satan nimbly leaps aside, Destro's powerful blade piercing the nothingness. "You gaijin are always so overconfident." He dances in close to Destro and takes a poke at Destro with his shorter sword, his wakizashi. His goal is to hit Destro in the thigh to keep him from running. >> Satan misses Destro with Blade. << Artemis rushes at Destro Droping into a roll at the last second. She rolls and than comes up, grabbing at Destro and trying to use her momentum to toss him towards the opening... could be a long fall... >> Artemis misses Destro with Throw. << Destro's kilt shirt starts blossoming red under his black prince Charlie jacket as he slides to the side, using his sword to block Satan's while deftly dodging Artemis's bull rush. While Destro's Iron Grenadiers fire upon the naked ninja, Destro himself focuses on his two assailants. "So Cobra Commander plays his hand at last. Good. I prefer a direct fight to all this cloak & dagger." Destro moves in close to Satan, lashing his fist up to bash Satan while turning his sword in attempt to keep Artemis at bay. >> Destro strikes Satan with Bash. << Naked Ninja leap at the Iron Grenadiers, rippling naked muscle glistening in the party's soft lighting. They fight with courage! They fight without honor! They fight and they die, leaving greasy puddles and pulped naked bodies all over the party floor, making the castle look like some bacchanal gone horribly wrong. Satan is caught unprepared when instead of trying to cut him, Destro simply bashes him in the face. Satan goes down to the ground, but even as he falls, he takes advantage of his tactical disadvantage by using the momentum of his falling body to try to snare Destro and bring him down with him. He grabs for Destro's kilt. How can this go wrong? >> Satan misses Destro with Throw. << "Before 2 minutes ago, I did not even know the Commander wanted you dead. But since he does..." No more fisticuffs for her, she steps back, raising her right arm again, and fires another round from her built-in pistol. "As far as I am concerned, anyone that the Commander sends a ninja after, is as good as dead, so I am just going to help..." >> Artemis misses Destro with Hand-Pistol . << Destro ignores for now the gross devastation ruining his ballroom, and instead fades backwards, out of Satan's reach, and twists painfully to dodge Artemis's bullet. He reaches into his sporran and produces a small pistol of his own. "I will deal with you, after," he says to Artemis, and aims his weapon down at Satan. "Cobra Commander will regret sending the likes of you after me," he says, and fires. >> Destro strikes Satan with Pistol . << Satan crashes to the ground the same instant that Destro's bullet strikes him in the leg. He lands with no cat-like grace this time. No, this is more like a Saint Bernard on a huge June day. Ironic that he was trying to wound Destro's leg and he was the one who got wounded in the leg. He swings wildly with his katana, hoping to catch Destro in his nethers. Hey, no one said ninja were ninja. >> Satan strikes Destro with Slice. << Artemis laughs softly, "Oh, I think not. You will deal with me now." Remember that left arm of hers? The one concealing the .50 Caliber sniper rifle? Well, she raises it, and levels it at the Laird, "Any last words?" She doesn't even give Destro a chance to respond, as she fires on the Chrome-Masked Scottish Laird. >> Artemis misses Destro with Arm-Rifle . << Zartan-Zack is certainly well-entertained now! Destro is attacked right in the Central Lowlands, and only his armored sporran keeps him from losing the ability to ever sire a legitimate Laird Destro the Twenty-Fifth. However, Satan did accomplish part of his goal - Destro's thighs are slashed, blood soaking quickly into his woolen kilt. Destro's mask hides any trace of worry from his expression, but he is clearly slowing down, even as he manages to barely evade Artemis's gun rifle, which blows away a priceless antique instead. "Death will come to me some day, dear Artemis, but not today." He raises his pistol and fires back at the female assassin. >> Destro misses Artemis with Pistol . << The vicious fighting continues in the background and soon the last of the naked ninja is a non-living noodle nastying up the place! Blood and naked body parts are everywhere. Speaking of naked, I wonder what the intended victims of tonight's party are up to? Shivering in the cold, most likely, as there's nowhere to run on the platform, and at least one Iron Grenadier has stayed behind to guard them. Despite the pain Satan is in, he flips to his feet and with an unexpected speed considering his injuries, the ninja tries to nail Destro's shiny dome with a roundhouse kick. >> Satan misses Destro with Roundhouse. << "You telegraph your shot, Laird Destro." says Artemis, softly, as she sidesteps his pistol shot. She extends the claws in her right hand, and dives at Destro, time to impale the Laird, and give him some more holes... Well, maybe. She is not very lucky when it comes to hitting Destro. Too bad she forgot to bring along her real sniper rifle... of course, hiding it would have been difficult... >> Artemis strikes Destro with Claws. << Destro pulls his injured head back just in time to keep his bell from being rung again. However, that puts him right into the claws of Artemis, and his cries out beneath his mask as he's impaled right through the thin armour worn beneath his kilt shirt. "It is a lesson, dear Artemis, that I'll have to learn another day." Pulling himself off her claws, he drags himself away, and then takes a running leap, diving right off the platform, and towards the valley below - a drop no one could possibly survive. >> Destro retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Zartan, Andrew Walker, Artemis, Over Kill, and Satan. << Artemis laughs as Destro dives off the platform, and brings her right hand up quickly, "Now this is skeet shooting...." She fires 'from the hip' with her hand pistol at the soon to be disappearing falling Laird. >> Artemis strikes Destro with Hand-Pistol . << Satan scowls beneath his hood as Destro makes his retreat off the edge. With lightning fast reflexes, he whips out several shuriken and throws them at the retreating Laird. >> Satan strikes Destro with Shuriken. << Artemis turns to the likely, incoming Iron Grenadiers, "Want to join your boss in death?" She raises both arms, and her cybernetic eye glows a brighter blue as she starts to track multiple targets, "Otherwise, just let me walk out of here..." Over Kill nods "BATs, cover Artemis's retreat. I have a vector waiting." Satan cackles. "Another mission completed successfully." He throws down a smoke bomb. >> Satan retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Andrew Walker, Artemis, Over Kill, Destro, and Zartan. << >> Artemis retreats from the area, leaving herself open to Zartan, Andrew Walker, Over Kill, and Satan. << Destro's body is struck by Artemis and Satan as it falls and disappears from view. The majority of the Iron Grenadiers scramble to go recover the body, but none is found. The rest converge on Artemis, but with the BATs covering her retreat there is little they can do. The Cobras escape, and as far as the world knows, Destro is dead. The reaction of the Baroness when she awakens will be interesting indeed. As the BAT's provide cover, Artemis runs for the exit, and an awaiting rental car. She is heading to a hotel, to grab her daughter, Deanna, and get her tail back to Cobra Island.... Over Kill moves to the exit. He holds up an arm expectantly, waiting for his own BAT ride back to base. Category:2016 Category:Logs